Scene 141
*Current arc: ** 138: TBA ** 139: TBA ** 140: TBA ** 141: TBA Cold open Amid the chaos in Rabona, Audrey, the No. 3 of the Next Generation, orders a general retreat from the city center. The Claymore warriors and Rabona guards are to aid the wounded and protect themselves.Jump SQ, September 2013, Claymore, Scene 141, p. 709 From a rampart atop the city wall, the reassembled allies watch the combat between the two awakened beings—Europa and Miata.Jump SQ, September 2013, Claymore, Scene 141, pp. 710–711 Round I 'Urban warfare' Miata's three wing-like “jaws” fire teeth as if they were Yoma rods. Europa uses her wire saw-like arms to deflect the barrage. When Europa tries to strike, she gets thrown back and crashes into the building roofs below. Miata's counterattack causes the cursing Europa to escape down a street.Jump SQ, September 2013, Claymore, Scene 141, pp. 712–715 The spectators are amazed at Miata's performance. Audrey states that Miata's original power rivaled No. 1s of the past. But she also questions whether or not Galatea and Clarice can really control Miata and bring her back to human form.Jump SQ, September 2013, Claymore, Scene 141, pp. 716–717 In a series of hit-and-run attacks, Europa saws off Miata's wings. When Miata tries to counterattack, Europa bounces away down the narrow streets, ricocheting against the walls and pavement, as if she were a "pinball."[http://bigt1987.blogspot.com/2013/08/claymore-141.html A Product of Wasted Time review of Scene 141] Then she attacks Miata again. Rachel and Audrey are dismayed by Europa's street fighting tactics.Jump SQ, September 2013, Claymore, Scene 141, pp. 718–722 The entire city has become a sort of pinball playfield for Europa. 'Controllers' Atop a tower, Galatea and Clarice try to guide Miata's fully awakened form. Despite that neither of the warriors are twin sisters of Miata, the Controlled Awakening is made possible by Miata's innocence, her mind unfettered with extraneous thoughts. But Galatea realizes they are losing control. While Galatea is unaffected, each time Miata is damaged by Europa, the damage is transferred to the weaker Clarice, who is bleeding from her eyes. Any further damage to Miata may be terminal for both her and Clarice.Jump SQ, September 2013, Claymore, Scene 141, pp. 722–723 'Missing the target' Despite Miata regenerating her lost appendages, Europa keeps cutting them away. Miata's barrages keep missing their target as Europa artfully dodges the rain of teeth. The teeth begin to hit the ramparts where the warriors and guards watch. At first everyone thinks the teeth are missing Europa, but Audrey realizes that Miata is aiming at the guards.Jump SQ, September 2013, Claymore, Scene 141, pp. 724–726 Galatea and Clarice have lost control of Miata, who begins to fully awakened. Extreme hunger is overtaking her human self. Her tentacles impale two of the guards and is about to eat them. When Audrey protests, Miata fires a barrage at the rampart.Jump SQ, September 2013, Claymore, Scene 141, pp. 727–729 Europa gloats at the situation and begins to feed on the guards herself. Meanwhile on the tower, Clarice collapses. Back at the rampart, Anastasia and Dietrich try to counterattack, but Europa easily cuts them down.Jump SQ, September 2013, Claymore, Scene 141, pp. 730–732 'Confession' Clarice reveals to Galatea that she used to think of herself as special, due to her dark hair. She later found out that she was considered a “failed creation.” Her supervisor Rado told her that such hybrids were disposed of by causing their Yoma energy to run amok. Structurally weaker than successful transplants, Clarice's awakening body would explode. Meanwhile, Europa feeds on the guards, while Audrey tries to scold Miata out of eating her two guards. At the tower, Galatea watches helplessly as Clarice deliberately awakens, which catches even Miata's attention.Jump SQ, September 2013, Claymore, Scene 141, pp. 733–738 Additional details 'Notes' *The meaning of the magazine title 闇への衝動—an "urge" or "impulse" toward a spiritual darkness—refers to Miata's awakening and temptation to kill the very humans she is suppose to defend *Clarice promises Galatea to bring Miata figuratively back from the "dark" (awakened) side *Miata's reptilian head resembles the awakened Beth *Clarice reveals that her body would break apart from the sudden influx of Yoma energy *During her final talk with Limt, Miria reveals that the Yoma parasite eventually leaves the human host, due to the host's body "breaking down" from excessive shapeshifting''Claymore 23'', Scene 126, p. 19 'Cover art' Jump SQ September 2013 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump SQ (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:Scene Category:Manga Category:US